


Answering the Wrong Questions

by mortenavida



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bucky is a confident flirt, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Not Beta Read, Steve Is a Good Bro, Tony is a shy nerd, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Bucky Barnes needs a scandalous date to Prom because he thinks it will secure his win for Prom King. Tony thinks this is the perfect way to get close to Steve, Bucky’s adorably attractive younger step-brother. They strike up a deal and get far more than they bargained for.





	Answering the Wrong Questions

In his now five years at high school, nothing had amused James “Bucky” Barnes as much as what was currently happening. He leaned his chair back, letting the two front legs hang in the air as he looked over the skinny, nerdy kid in front of him. Tony Stark, son of the nation’s leading military manufacturing company, faced him head-on with a determined look and what was probably the most ridiculous plan.

“As much as I want to agree,” Bucky said, trying to keep the grin from his face, “my brother isn’t gay. You can think that all you want, especially since he seems to tick all your boxes, but that ain’t gonna change the fact that he’s only got eyes for one girl.”

“Yeah, but--”

“And she doesn’t have a dick. At least, not one that I’ve seen. You know something I don’t?”

Tony scowled and adjusted the shoulder strap of his bag. “I’ve seen the way he looks at me. I watched him, he doesn’t look at anybody else the same way.”

“Seriously? I thought you were a genius.” Bucky let his chair drop and ignored the dirty look the librarian gave him. “So let’s say I agree. Let’s say I take you to prom. What’s your plan besides that?”

“I was hoping that, you know, I could come over some time. Help you with homework...”

“Spy on Steve.”

Tony gave him a dirty look. “You initially said you were expecting to have to date whomever you were taking to the prom. I have no interest in dating you, so I thought this would be easier.”

“Cheeky little genius...”

Tony smirked and stood, more confident than he had been before. “You have my number, Barnes I’ll be expecting a call. Do you have a decent tux to wear?”

“I got it, don’t worry.” Bucky waved him off. “If I decide to go with you, I’ll let you know.”

“When you decide, I’ll be waiting.” Tony looked him over and wrinkled his nose. “And I’ll get your tux.”

Bucky watched Tony leave the library, not ashamed to say that he watched the smaller boy as he went. Though Tony mostly stuck to slightly baggier, yet still “proper” clothes, he has his own special sort of attraction.

Later that night, as Bucky stalked all of his potential suitors over Facebook, he realized that Tony was probably his best bet. The kid knew how to network, and had his own loyal following of nerds. And despite Bucky knowing Tony wasn’t going to get anything out of it, it was technically a mutually beneficial relationship. Just meant Bucky wasn’t going to get laid, which sucked.

Steve plopped down on the couch and rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “Why are you looking at Stark?” he asked.

Bucky shifted so he could wrap an arm around Steve’s shoulder. Bucky’s dad had married Steve’s mom when they were both young, though Bucky was two years older at the time He failed a year of high school his first year, but swore he would never do it again when Steve’s mom gave him the most disappointed look he had ever seen. Neither of them had wanted to make her do it again, so after that Bucky worked hard in his classes.

That didn’t stop him from causing as much light-hearted trouble as he could. His pranks and general loudmouth labeled him a nuisance from the teachers, and earned a bit of respect from his peers. Though if he were honest, Bucky was a closeted nerd and most of the pranks weren’t even his, but Steve’s — even if his younger step-brother would never be believed if he came clean. Nobody could picture a skinny, medical issue ridden kid to do anything that would get him into any forms of trouble.

It was Steve’s idea in the first place to upset the jocks and win Prom King, and it was Steve’s idea that he should do it in the most obnoxious way possible.

“He’s my date to prom, I guess.” Bucky scrolled through a few of Tony’s pictures, most of them about his science projects. “What do you think?”

“I think he’s not your type.” Steve reached forward to point to a picture. “Look at this, he likes science and robotics.”

Bucky made a face. “Are you teasing me?”

“I might be.” Steve pushed his glasses further up his nose. “He’s cute.”

“Ha, ha, he isn’t into me and I’m not into him.” Bucky clicked away from Tony’s page. “This is just for prom.”

“Sure, Buck.” Steve nudged him in the side. “Ma left us dinner in the fridge. She’s got a late shift again.”

“I’ll get that started.” He closed the laptop and set it on the table. “How’s your homework?”

“How’s yours?”

Bucky smiled and ruffled Steve’s hair before standing. “Touche. Come on, let’s eat and then get some work done.”

\------

Bucky rolled his eyes as he went down his front steps to meet Tony on the sidewalk. “I’d ask how you found my house, but...”

Tony frowned, shifting on his feet. “You friended me on Facebook and your address is visible to friends. I’m not that much of a stalker.”

“Gotta change that, then.” He glanced back to the house before putting an arm around Tony’s shoulders and leading him down the street. “Okay, so if we’re going to date, there’s got to be rules.”

“So we’re doing this?”

“Shush.”

Tony ducked out from under Bucky’s hold. “No seriously, are we doing this?”

Bucky stuck his hands in his pockets, scuffing his shoes against the pavement. “Yeah, Stark, we’re doing this.”

Tony grinned and pulled his backpack off. “Good, I planned for this.”

“Planned how?”

Tony pulled out the nicest jeans jacket Bucky had ever seen, despite the fact that it was bundled into a ball. “If you’re my boyfriend, there’s no way I’d let you wear anything that ratty.”

Bucky looked down at his jacket. “I don’t see a problem.”

“Trust me, wear this. It’s a start.”

Bucky sighed and took the jacket. “Christ you’re needy.”

“Just think of this as a preview of what I’ll do to Steve once we start dating.” Tony put his backpack back on. “Getting approval of the family is always hardest, right? So here’s my chance to prove that I’d treat him right.”

“You’re just going to get hurt.”

Tony shrugged. “We disagree.” He took Bucky’s arm and put it back over his shoulder. “How do you feel about affection?”

“Where’s the line I can’t cross?” Bucky leaned closer. “Because everybody knows I like to ... please who I’m dating.”

Tony scoffed and gently pushed him away. “Does that actually work? Do you get guys like that?”

“And girls.”

“You’re disgusting. This is going to be a long few weeks.”

Bucky figured he might as have a little fun, so he leaned in and got his lips close to Tony’s ear, delighting in the shiver that ran down the shorter boy’s back. “Does that mean I don’t have a line? I can kiss you whenever?”

“Bucky--”

He laughed and pulled away enough to see the flush creep down to Tony’s neck. “I’ll tone it down.”

“Thank you.” Tony turned his head to look behind them. “Wait, where’s Steve?”

“Doctor’s appointment this morning. Ma’s going to bring him in later.” Bucky stopped them at the bench to wait for the bus. “Don’t look so upset. It happens.”

“I know, I was just hoping to see him this morning.”

Bucky sighed at the dejected look on Tony’s face and even though he knew this was not going to turn out well, he couldn’t help but want to keep that particular look off of the kid’s face. “Want to come over for dinner tonight?”

“What?”

“Since she’s taking Steve in for an appointment, Ma has to work late tonight. I’m cooking and otherwise, it’ll just be me and Steve, so...”

“Yes!” Tony blushed harder at his outburst. “Yes,” he said softer, “I’d love that. Dinner at your place. Tonight.”

God, if Tony wasn’t such a shy nerd, Bucky might actually be into him. He was cute in a way Bucky didn’t realize he liked. “Want to just come home with us? Your parents okay with that?”

“My parents won’t care.” Tony pulled out from under Bucky’s arm as the bus pulled up. “Dad’s always working and mom’s too busy trying to keep her status on the social ladder.”

Bucky watched Tony adjust the straps on his backpack before following him onto the bus. He made sure to sit extra close to him in the seat. “Are you ashamed of being seen with me?”

“Why would you say that?”

“You pulled away from me.” Bucky wrapped his arm back around Tony, ignoring how he tensed. “Just relax. Nobody cares.”

Tony sighed, but he didn’t try to remove Bucky’s arm after that.

\------

Bucky felt Steve staring at him as he moved around the kitchen, cleaning up from their dinner. He knew what his brother was going to say, knew the teasing that was going to come, and he didn’t want to deal with it. Tony had been staying for dinner every day since they started “dating” - even staying over on the weekend to hang out. Prom was coming up soon and so far, the entire school had bought that Bucky and Tony were dating.

It was driving Bucky completely up the wall.

“You have to look at me at some point,” Steve said as Bucky closed the dishwasher.

“Says you.” Bucky wiped his hands on a dish towel before tossing it toward the sink, grateful when it didn’t actually go in. “I’m tired, I’m heading to bed.”

“It’s only eight-thirty.” Steve pushed his chair back to stand. “You sure you’re going to sleep?”

“Yes, Steve, just sleep. I’m exhausted.”

Steve stepped in front of Bucky and poked at his chest. “No hands in your pants?”

Bucky hoped to hell he wasn’t blushing; he had definitely had fantasies he didn’t plan on ever sharing. “And you call me disgusting.” He side-stepped Steve and tried to get out of the kitchen.

“Buck, stop.”

He let out a breath and rested a hand on the frame of the kitchen. “I really don’t want to talk about this, Stevie. Can we drop it?”

“I think you should stop this. You’re so worried about Tony getting hurt that you didn’t bother to protect yourself.”

Bucky forced a smile on his face before tilting his head back to Steve. “Nah, I’m not getting hurt. Tony isn’t my type, you know that.”

Before Steve could say anything else, Bucky quickly left and went to his room, locking the door behind him. He didn’t want to admit Steve was right -- he was getting in too deep. Spending all his moments with Tony had him noticing the little things about the genius, things that he found that he really liked. The way Tony would stick his tongue out as he was concentrating, the way Tony fidgeted when he was nervous, and even the way Tony would scrunch up his nose whenever Bucky placed a kiss on his cheek or temple.

Kissing Tony had become addictive, and Bucky hadn’t even kissed him properly yet.

He let out a sigh and fell back into his bed after grabbing his phone. He scrolled until he found Tony’s name and hesitated only a moment before calling him.

It rang twice before Tony picked up. “Bucky?”

“Hey, tech head. Listen, I just wanted to make sure that we were still on to try on tuxes tomorrow for prom.”

“Is that seriously what you’re calling for?”

Bucky stared at the ceiling. “Yes...?”

“I’m not that stupid. What’s up?”

He groaned and rubbed at his face. “Steve’s being stupid.”

“Don’t call him stupid. Did you see his latest portrait? It’s beautiful!”

And that, right there, was why Bucky knew he was in too deep. All Tony could talk about was Steve, and the only thing that did was make Bucky jealous. “I see all his stuff.”

“Then you know he’s great. Did he say anything about me?”

“Can we not talk about Steve?”

Tony was quiet for a long moment. Bucky was about to ask if he was still there before he heard Tony speak again. “You do remember why we’re pretending to date, right?”

“I remember, but do we always have to make everything about Steve?”

“Maybe you should call someone else. I have to go anyway.”

“Christ, Tony, are you serious? He’s not going to date you!” Bucky sat up and dragged a hand through his hair. “He’s just as straight as I’m gay, alright? You aren’t going to change him.”

Silence met his outburst and Bucky pulled the phone away to stare at the screen. Tony had hung up but did send a text asking him to not talk to him until the next day at the tux shop. Bucky figured he deserved it, but the situation was frustrating. Did Tony really not see that Steve and Peggy had a thing? They were dancing around each other for months until Peggy stepped forward to ask Steve to the prom - his brother was taken.

“I should have gone with someone else,” he muttered before falling back on the bed. “When are you going to learn, Barnes?”

Bucky closed his eyes, hoping that the nightmare would end soon.

\------

Bucky adjusted his bow tie, trying to get it to sit right on his neck. Tony was going to be here to pick them up at any minute (or, the limo that Tony rented was going to) and Bucky felt more nervous than he had been in a long time. Eventually, he just gave up and went to the living room where his ma was already taking pictures of Steve and Peggy by the front window.

Bucky smiled at the sight the pair made, proud that his little brother had found a girl that genuinely seemed to not only like him, but understand what he needed. Peggy was going to start college next year to become a doctor and she specifically chose a school that was near where Steve would eventually be going for art. Usually, Bucky would think kids in high school, himself included, had too many silly thoughts on finding their “true love” at this age, but Peggy and Steve seemed to have done it. She even won him over, and Bucky did have to admit that was hard to do.

“Ma, I think you’re going to blind them,” Bucky accused as she took yet another picture. “Come on, give me a chance.”

Their ma huffed and put the camera down only to come and pull at his bow tie. “I thought we went over how to do this, James. Honestly.”

“You know I just wanted you to instead.” Bucky stuck his hands in his pockets as she then brushed her hands over his suit jacket. “Your date got this for you?”

“You know Tony. Doesn’t like being seen with some sewer rat.”

“Oh, James.” She shook her head and motioned for him to go stand by Steve. “I’m sure he just likes looking at someone so handsome.”

Bucky didn’t exactly have the heart to tell his other mother that Tony and his relationship was fake, so he just shrugged and wrapped an arm around Steve’s shoulders. “Hey, punk.”

“Shut up, jerk.”

“Boys!” Their mother waved the camera. “Not tonight, okay?”

“Yes, ma, sorry.” Bucky relaxed his hold and stood nicely beside Steve, letting their mother take as many pictures as she wanted.

“The limo pulled up,” Peggy said after some time, pointing down from the window. “Should we go?”

“I’ll take plenty of pictures,” Steve promised their mother. “Sorry, I know you want them now but--”

“It’s getting late, I know. Go! Have fun!” She pressed a kiss to both of their cheeks, then took Peggy’s hands in her own. “You look beautiful, darling. I have fun and don’t let them talk you into any trouble.”

Peggy laughed and pulled her into a hug. “I can’t promise that, but I’ll try my best. Thank you for everything.”

“Remember boys, call--”

“If we’ll be out past eleven, got it.” Bucky held the door for his brother and Peggy. “Love you, ma.”

“Love you!” Steve called before ducking into the elevator with Peggy.

Bucky leaned against the wall after he got inside and let out a breath. “Just a few more hours and then I’m Prom King.”

“Hopefully,” Peggy said, lacing her fingers with Steve’s. “Are you nervous?”

“A bit,” Bucky admitted as the elevator stopped. “But I’m good, let’s go.”

They each smiled at the driver as he opened the door for them, piling into the limo. Bucky sat next to Tony to let Steve and Peggy sit closer to the door so it was easier for her to get in and out. He took Tony’s hand and brought it up to kiss his knuckles, smirking at the blush that still moved across Tony’s face.

“You look handsome,” he said. “Thanks for the limo.”

Tony shrugged and looked across to Steve. “Glad to be able to provide it. This is your date, Steve?”

Steve quickly introduced Peggy to Tony, though it didn’t seem to be needed. The two ask about another’s families and Steve looked to Bucky for help, but he just shrugged. How was he supposed to know Tony and Peggy knew another? Though it made sense - Peggy’s family was in Government and Tony’s parents tended to suck up to people like that.

“Can we talk about non-boring stuff?” Bucky asked. “Not that foreign policy doesn’t interest me...”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Predictable. Are you only interested in yourself?”

“Not always.” Bucky gave Steve a smile. “Right, Steve? Sometimes I care about other things.”

“We aren’t talking about what’s in your pants,” Steve murmured. “Sorry, you have to listen to this, Peggy.”

“I don’t mind, it’s actually a nice breath of fresh air. Usually I’m around girls who only talk about boys and shopping. Don’t worry, your brother doesn’t bother me.”

“That makes one of us,” Tony muttered.

Bucky frowned but decided to ignore the comment for now and was glad when Steve took up the conversation again, talking about plans for college they all had. Bucky didn’t contribute, not sure if he really could since he hadn’t applied for college. That was something for Steve, but not for him. He was looking at some local laborers and a few of them agreed to take him on and show him the ropes, so it wasn’t like he didn’t have options, but he didn’t feel like getting three looks of pity.

So he sat next to Tony, feeling a little dirty as he held the genius’ hand. Tony was going to go somewhere, be somebody. Tony had money and was going to get a great spouse and probably kids. Did Bucky want that? Hell yes, he wanted that. A far-off dream that he wasn’t going to get, though. Maybe in some alternate universe, Tony would look at him the same way he looked at Steve and he could just focus on making him happy. This was not that universe.

“Ready?”

Bucky lifted his head to look at Tony, who was halfway out of the limo - Bucky hadn’t even realized they arrived. He gave Tony a smile before nodding and following Tony out. “Of course I’m ready.”

“You look nervous.”

Bucky shrugged. “Nah, not nervous. Come ‘ere.” He put an arm around Tony’s shoulders. “How are you doing?”

Tony looked ahead to where Peggy had already begun pulling Steve to the dance floor. “He’s never going to like me, is he.”

Bucky stopped them outside the door, away from others already inside. “I’ve been telling you that since we started.”

“Yeah, I know, but...” He sighed. “I was kind of hoping.”

“It sucks, but you could try to just be his friend.” Bucky stepped back so he could face Tony. “He’s a nice guy even if you can’t kiss him.”

“Friend zoned.”

“Oh please. Being his friend is better than being his stalker.” Bucky had to remind himself to follow his own advice, one day. “He does like you, just not in the way you want.”

“Yeah...” Tony nodded and gave him a smile. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Of course I am. Come on, let’s go inside.” Bucky opened the door.

“Hey, Buck?”

Bucky closed the door and looked back to Tony. “Yeah?”

“Does our agreement stop after tonight or...?”

“Do you want it to?” Part of Bucky really wanted Tony to say yes, the other part wanted him to say no. He still wanted to be able to hold Tony, kiss him when Tony allowed, but he also knew that it was going to slowly drive him crazy.

Tony shrugged, tugging on the edge of his jacket. “I think it’s kind of beneficial. And it keeps people from trying to take advantage of my money.”

“And I don’t?”

He tried a smile. “No, you don’t. So...?”

Bucky knew he was going to regret this, but... “High school sweethearts it is, then. Let’s go, then.”

Tony nodded and took Bucky’s hand as they went into the prom. Winning prom king just didn’t seem to matter anymore, mostly because this was going to be a better story eventually anyway. Bucky let Tony lead him inside and he hoped that he was ready for what their future, and their current false relationship, would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Title very loosely based off of U2's "11 O'clock Tick Tock"


End file.
